


Bad Intentions (AH/Michael Jones)

by Katiie190



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiie190/pseuds/Katiie190
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the FAHC decide to rob the bank that Charlotte works at and has been planning her own heist on the bank for almost two whole fucking months, she wasn't going to let them ruin her hard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*[Charlotte's](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=205757545) POV* 

        I'm currently sitting at my desk at the bank in the city of Los Santos, looking around I was watched all my co workers as some walked around delivering paper work to each other, others just sitting at the tolls. 

   Looking at the clock i sighed deeply, i cant risk my identity getting out so i had to wait to start my heist until after my shift. At least that's what i was planning on doing, looking at the entrance i noticed six guys walking in, at first i wasn't going to think about it until i noticed they had masks on and one of the guys who was wearing a tux zip tied the door shut. 

    'Are you kidding me?' I mentally asked myself just as they pulled guns out shooting at the ceiling. "Everybody get on the fucking ground!" One of them shouted, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, i got out the ground as they began walking around everyone. 

      I listened carefully trying to get their voices.   
They were pretty fucking stupid because they were using their actual names, there was, from what i could hear, Michael, Ray, Geoff, Gavin, Ryan, and Jack i think. "Give us the money and no one gets hurt." Ray... I think demanded holding a gun toward my scared co workers. "Where's the vault?" I think Ryan asked holding an AK-47 up, no one answered and he pointed the gun up shooting. Thinking this through i raised both of my hands getting the attention of the man in the tux who i believe to be Geoff, he seemed like the leader. 

     "I have access to the vault..." I trailed off standing up, guns were pointed at me causing me to mentally roll my eyes. "Just dont hurt anyone." I stated trying to make myself sound scared which is pretty easy to do actually. "We won't." Jack said, he seemed pretty nice... 

   "Ryan, Michael, and Ray, go with her and make sure she dont try anything." Geoff ordered, skull mask, leather jacket, and the guy in the purple sweatshirt followed me as i walked to the stairs that led to the vault. Putting my arms down as we walked down the stairs i listened to them talk to each other quietly. 

     I got to the vault with them behind me, blocking the code with my body i typed it in and the vault slowly opened, Ryan and Michael immediately rushed into it and began shoving money into the bags. Mentally smirking i looked at Ray whos eyes turned to me behind the mask he was wearing. "What?" He asked slowly, i said nothing and continued staring at him, feeling my stare get colder and colder. "Guys..." He trailed off but the other two ignored him. "So your name's Ray?" I asked tilting my head slightly, he nodded slowly his grip tightening on his gun. 

     Looking to my left into the vault i seen they were almost done getting the money.   
Stepping a little closer to Ray i leaned into his ear noticing how he stiffened. "You guys are making a huge mistake." I whispered pulling back, even with the mask i could see the confusion in his eyes. 

      Putting my hands on my hips i skillfully grabbed my knives that were in my waist band of my skirt. Ryan and Michael walked out of the vault with two duffel bags full of cash. "Sorry boys." I stated making them confused. Pulling my knives out i threw them at each of their arms catching their jackets pinning them to the walls. Grabbing Rays gun i knocked him out, out of the corner of my eye i noticed Michael reaching for his gun, kicking their guns away i smirked at them grabbing the bags of money. "This was my heist first." With that i winked and ran out the back exit where my Adder was, tossing the money in i got into the driver seat and sped off watching the police pull up to the front of the bank. 

*Michaels POV*

      "Im going to kill her, im going to rip her fucking throat out with my bare hands." I growled gripping tightly on the knife pulling it out of the wall, getting up i grabbed my gun, Ryan was just as pissed as me and we hurried getting Ray up just as Geoff, Jack, and Gavin came running in. "What the fuck guys?!" Geoff shouted until he looked at Ray who was still unconscious with a bloody nose. "We gotta go, the cops are everywhere." Jack stated, we ran as fast as we could out the door the girl used. 

        We were about seven blocks away when we stopped in an alley.  
"What the fuck happened in there?!" Geoff demanded taking off his mask, we followed along except for Ryan who kept his skull mask on. "That bitch took the money!" I shouted kicking a dumpster. "The girl who worked at the bank?" Gavin asked confused, i turned to him with a glare. "No a homeless girl who happened to be there. Yes the fucking girl who worked there dumbass." 

    "Alright, calm down Michael." Geoff stated, i took a deep breath.  
"What do we know about this girl?" He asked. "Nothing." Ryan stated darkly, we heard a groan causing us to turn and see Ray waking up. "God dammit." He groaned holding his nose which thankfully wasn't broken. 

     Reaching in my back pocket i pulled out one of her knives that she threw at us, looking it over it i seen some initials on the blade. "C.H." I said out loud gaining their attention. "What?" Jack asked. "Initials, C.H." 

    "Lets head back to the penthouse so Gavin can figure out what those stand for." "Wot?! Why me?" Gavin asked with a squawk, no one answered him and we hurried finding the car driving back to the penthouse. 

*Charlotte's POV* 

        I got back to the building that my penthouse was in, pulling into the garage i parked my car getting out with the money, getting into the elevator, just as it was closing the garage opened back up and a chrome adder pulled in parking, i didnt think anything of it as the elevator closed the rest of the way. Going up to the 10th floor i walked out entering my penthouse, smiling to myself i walked to my bedroom flipping the rug over i pulled the secret floor compartment up showing my safe, opening it up i began putting the money into it keeping about $500 out for myself. Closing and locking the safe i got [changed](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_159/set?id=205757204) into a mini dress with a red bottom and black top. 

     Changing into different heels i fixed my hair up before winking to myself, putting the money in my bra and grabbing my phone i walked out of my penthouse and toward the elevator hitting down. Standing there looking down at my phone i waited until i heard the door open and walked in still looking at my phone. "What floor?" I heard a familiar voice but couldnt put my finger on it. "Garage." Was all i said leaning against the back wall of the elevator. 

     Looking up finally i realized why the voice sounded so familiar, my eyes widened slightly seeing Jack in the elevator with me, he must have recognized me as well because his eyes widened too. "You-" He didnt have time to finish before the doors opened and i sprinted out getting in my adder driving out and toward the club. I definitely need a drink. Or a few. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Jack's POV*

       I was in the elevator once again because i had to run to the garage to grab my gun to put away, i was on my way back up to our penthouse when it stopped on floor 10, confused i watched as the door opened and a young woman walked in with her head down, she looked like she was getting ready to go clubbing. "What floor?" I asked, she took a minute before answering. "Garage." I hit the button with a sigh, guess im going back. 

       We were almost to the garage when she looked up, her eyes widened as she looked at me and thats when i recognized her. "You-" I started but the elevator doors opened and she sprinted out getting in her car speeding out. I stood there shocked before i hit the button for the 12th floor. 

    The whole ride up i was still in shock.   
Exiting the elevator i walked into the penthouse with wide eyes. "Woah jack you look like you seen a ghost." Ray chuckled jokingly, i ignored him walking by. "Come on, not even a chuckle?" He asked, i could basically hear the pout in his voice. 

    "Geoff!" I finally shouted, he came around the corner with a raised eyebrow. "We got a problem." 

    "Yeah?" He asked. "Yeah, the one girl from the bank." I stated getting everyones attention. "What about the bitch?" Michael asked harshly, ignoring him i stated. "She lives on floor 10." Their eyes widened. "Seriously?" Gavin asked shocked, i nodded. "I was in the elevator with her and didnt even realize it before we got to the garage." 

      Ray stepped forward looking with a hard stare. "What was she doing?" He asked with a cold voice. "She looked like she was going to the club." With that Michael, Ray, and Gavin all started getting their jackets. "Woah, where are you guys going?" Geoff asked, the three lads looked at each other before michael answered. "Im going to get the bitch." Was all he said before the lads left the penthouse. 

    Sighing i looked at the guys before plopping down on the couch. 

*Charlottes POV*

      Pulling up to the club i got out of the car after i parked it, walking up the sidewalk passed the line of people waiting with a confident smirk and extra sway to the hips. "Hi Ben." I greeted with a wink, he chuckled shaking his head letting me in. "Hello Charlie." 

    As i entered the club i could feel the floor vibrating from the music, smirking still i walked up to the bar sitting on the stool. "Shot of Captain." I shouted over the music, the bartender, Johnny, nodded grabbing a shot glass pouring captain. Grabbing the glass i downed it slamming the glass on the counter, i made a motion with my hand for another round as i turned around looking around the club. 

       "Why dont you go up there and do your thing!?" Johnny asked leaning over the counter as he gave me another shot, downing it i made a face. "Nah, i dont really feel li-" I was cut off by a spotlight coming on me. "Tonight we have one of our famous guests. Charlotte Hart everybody!" Everyone cheered, i smiled tightly and waved as i downed another shot. "Come on up here Charlie!" The manager Mason said in the microphone, i turned to Johnny who was smirking. "You're dead." I stated pointing a finger at him. "love you too Charlie." 

   "You better have hella shots for me when i get back." I laughed getting up walking through the crowd getting on the stage. "What do you have for us tonight?" Mason asked handing me a microphone, i chuckled shaking my head running my hand through my hand through my hair.   
"Bad Intentions." I answered with a cocky smirk, he smirked back nodding raising his hand. "Hit it!" With that he jumped off the stage as the music started, i noticed that three guys walked into the club who looked familiar for some reason... thats when i noticed one of them have a bruised nose, thats when i realized it was Ray, michael, and im not sure what the other ones name is. 

     They must have seen me because Michael was glaring at me, he was pretty cute with out that mask. With a smirk i sent him a wink as i started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfpbqfdnAVA). 

This is the face I wear treading the riptide  
Abysmal oceans where good girls go to die  
I wanna love somebody  
Wanna feel in love all on me  
But after everything I still believe in true love  
Not being able to find it  
Damn it tears me up  
And I know it's my fault  
I know it's my fault  
Let's take a trip, ten thousand miles above the clouds  
We can stay up here until we figure it out  
I don't wanna go home  
Don't wanna be alone (be alone)

I've got some damn bad intentions  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I got some secrets I forgot to mention  
Haven't learned my lesson  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I see the world in 25 dimensions  
I've seen evil reign over perfection  
Blood heat over tension  
And I know oh oh oh

You say you love the way the storms blow  
But when it comes you close your window  
You hate the fighting in the world  
So you bring the battle home and fight until it's yours  
Fight until I'm gone  
And there's holes on the walls  
Written in the sand  
Deception on my lips and there's blood on your hands  
And I'm tired of keepin' lies (tired of keepin' lies)  
You can see it in my eyes  
I don't wanna die

I've just got some damn bad intentions  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I got some secrets I forgot to mention  
Haven't learned my lesson oh oh oh oh oh  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I got some secrets I forgot to mention  
Haven't learned my lesson oh oh oh oh oh

I know we've made a graveyard of this all  
I know I don't feel too sober now (no, no)  
I wanna lie awake with your black soul  
Count your fears if you let me

Baby I just want your damn bad intentions  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I got some secrets I forgot to mention  
Haven't learned my lesson oh oh oh oh oh

I've got some damn bad intentions  
I've got some damn bad intentions  
I got some secrets I forgot to mention  
Haven't learned my lesson oh oh oh oh oh. 

     When i was done Mason jumped back up on the stage as the club roared with shouting.   
"Damn girl, who wants an encore?" Mason shouted in the mic, i smiled laughing shaking my head. "Sorry guys, but i have something i need to do." I stated looking over at michael who looked shocked but still pissed. "Aw, alright, well hurry back cause you're not leaving before you give us another song." 

    Laughing i nodded handing him the mic before i got off the stage heading back over to the bar where Johnny was smirking. "You killed it Charlie." I grabbed the shot he just poured and downed it. "Why thank you Johnny boy." He laughed before he slowly stopped as he looked behind me, sighing i turned around seeing the three guys standing there. 

     "Ahh, what brings you boys here?" I asked crossing my legs leaning back against the bar. "You know why." Michael growled, i raised an eyebrow at him, i heard Johnny about to walk around the bar but i held my hand up. "Its alright Johnny." Ray looked at Johnny through his lashes before returning his stare at me. I couldnt help but laugh lightly at his bruised nose. "Did you put ice on that? It looks like it hurts." I mocked rubbing my own nose with my finger, he glared at me a took a step forward but michael stopped him. 

     Taking a deep breath i turned around grabbed another shot and downed it. "Drink boys?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Ill have on-" A british voice began saying but michael interrupted. "No gavin, we're not here to drink." I gave them a fake pout. "You guys need to loosen up, just one?" I asked, Michael looked like he was thinking before nodding, smirking i turned toward Johnny who was already pouring them. 

    "Thanks Johnny." I handed them their shots but Ray shook his head. "Dont drink." he grumbled, rolling my eyes i downed his shot along with mine. 

   "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked leaning back once again. "Wheres our money?" Michael asked roughly, i leaned forward my face going hard. "I planned that heist for two whole fucking months, you and your stupid ass crew ruined it so i took what belonged to me." He looked a little shocked but shook it off. "And you guys have somethings that belong to me." I stated with raised eyebrows, he looked confused before he nodded. "The knives." He stated, i nodded with a smirk. "You're C.H?" He asked, i nodded once again. 

     "Charlotte Hart." I stated, he furrowed his eyebrows. "How come we never heard of you?" I laughed shaking my head. "Im not a dumbass like you all, i dont go by my name." I answered. "What do you go by then?" He asked confused, sighing i gripped my necklace showing him, he looked at it confused. "A white rose?" I looked at him waiting. 

     "Wait..." Gavin trailed off before his eyes widened. "You're the bloody white rose?!" He asked loudly, i glared at him and stood up stepping close to him. "Keep your voice down dickhead." He blushed in embarrassment. "Holy shit." Ray whispered, Michael was just looking at me with shock filled eyes. "Well shit..." 


	3. Chapter 3

*Charlotte's POV* 

       I could feel my buzz finally coming on so i decided to cut myself off.   
Turning to Johnny i gave him a smile pulling the money from my bra handing him a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change Johnny boy, you deserve it." I stated with a smile leaning over pecking his cheek, he chuckled putting the money in his pocket, i've known Johnny since i was 10 years old and im 24 now, so about 14 years, he's like a brother to me. "Thanks Charlie, now get up there and give us another song before you leave." He said patting my head, chuckling shaking my head i turned around seeing the three idiots still there. 

     "If you don't mind." I paused with raised eyebrows, they moved slightly allowing me to walk through. I walked over and got on the stage where Mason was, he got on the stage handing me a mic. "What song you going to sing now Charlie?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows making me laugh into the mic, i covered my mouth with my hand, tapping my chin i leaned over whispering in his ear. "Oo, i like that one." He said before walking over to the DJ telling him what song.   
  
     Clearing my throat away from the mic i waited until the song started up, biting my lip i let my eyes drift to Michael who was clearly checking me out, licking my lips i took a deep breath and began the song. 

**_[[Start Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jry11x7FV30)]_ **

Late nights waiting  
Empty feeling  
I want you again  
I want you again

I'm far from sober  
Won't hold me over  
I can't pretend  
I can't pretend

If I get this just right  
I could lay here all night  
Is it too much?  
One cup  
Tryna fill up  
Spaces you left in me

I got all these brand new addictions  
I'm bound to  
I'm bound to  
Anything that stops me from thinkin'  
About you  
About you

I got champagne for the pain  
Black out all the memories  
Runnin' through my veins  
I don't really wanna feel anything  
Trying to escape  
I'm my only enemy  
Drinks, I'll keep 'em raised  
I don't really wanna feel anything

I got champagne for the pain  
Black out all the memories  
Runnin' through my veins  
I don't really wanna feel anything  
Trying to escape  
I'm my only enemy  
Drinks, I'll keep 'em raised  
I don't really wanna feel anything

I don't really wanna feel anything

Touch me, and I'm  
Back to the first time  
Chasing your high  
Chasing this high  
You left me stranded  
Broken  
Abandoned  
Live for the high  
I live for your high

If I get this just right  
I could lay here all night  
Is it too late?  
So afraid  
Poison, I need to change  
Is that you?  
Will you, ravage me?

I got all these brand new addictions  
I'm bound to  
I'm bound to  
Anything that stops me from thinkin'  
About you  
About you

I got champagne for the pain  
Black out all the memories  
Runnin' through my veins  
I don't really wanna feel anything  
Trying to escape  
I'm my only enemy  
Drinks, I'll keep 'em raised  
I don't really wanna feel anything

Nu-nu-nu-numb the pain  
I don't really wanna feel anything  
Nu-nu-nu-numb the pain  
I don't really wanna feel anything

Racin' through my mind and I think it's the last time  
Lips as sweet as wine, so I drink just to pass time  
Make me come alive, take me high and I can't hide

I just wanna have it

I got champagne for the pain  
Black out all the memories  
Runnin' through my veins  
I don't really wanna feel anything  
Trying to escape  
I'm my only enemy  
Drinks, I'll keep 'em raised  
I don't really wanna feel anything

Bring on the champagne  
So I can numb the pain, numb the pain  
I don't really wanna feel anything  
Bring on the champagne  
So I can numb the pain, numb the pain  
I don't really wanna feel anything. 

     When i was done the crowd was hollering and hooting making me laugh as i handed Mason the Mic back. "Ill see you soon Mason." I stated hugging him getting off the stage heading toward the exit. 

     Getting out of the building i took my keys out walking toward my car when i was pulled back by my arms, my eyes widened slightly in shock before i turned around seeing Michael and the other two. Sighing i yanked my arm out of his grip putting my hand on my hip. "Yes?" I asked annoyed, none of them answered so i turned around and began walking toward my car again. "Wait." I heard michaels voice, smirking to myself i turned around raising an eyebrow. "Just..." He trailed off looking at Ray then at Gavin, both giving him the same look making me confused. 

      "Just what? I dont have all night." I said getting more annoyed, he narrowed his eyes me. "Just meet our crew." I held back my laugh as i pretended to think before i answered. "No." With that i turned around walking to my car unlocking it. "We werent asking." I heard Ray say, turning around i opened my mouth to talk but instead i got a face full of rag, my eyes widened and the last thing i saw was Rays face before i slipped into darkness. I swear im going to kill this crew and swim in their blood when i wake up. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Michael's POV*

      We watched as she slowly drifted out of consciousness, Ray was holding her up so she didnt fall on the ground, looking at us he stated. "Well, are you going to get the car or are we just going to stand here all night until she wakes up and kills us?" Rolling my eyes i walked over grabbing her from his grip and handed him the keys. "You and Gav drive back, ill take her in her car so its not left here." He rolled his eyes taking the keys and walked away with Gavin. 

     "He so has a thing for her." Was the last thing i heard Ray say to Gavin before they turned the corner, rolling my eyes i unlocked her car and put her in the passenger seat before hurrying around and got into the drivers side. Starting her car i sped out of the parking lot toward the penthouse. 

-Penthouse-

      Pulling into the garage with Gavin and Ray behind me i parked her car and got out putting the keys in my pocket, walking around the side i opened the door and picked her up bridal style and headed over to the elevator holding it open with my foot so the two could get in. 

    Gavin hit the button and we were heading up.   
"What do you think geoffs going to say?" Gavin asked looking at her, i looked down at her and she looked like a normal girl, not a crazy murdering robber, she's pretty cute. 

    "Oh, he's going to be pissed." I said looking at Ray since he was the one who knocked her out. "Wha- Why are you looking at me?" He asked dumbfounded, sighing i shook my head walking out of the elevator when it opened, Ray unlocked the door and we walked in. "Gav, get some rope, Ray get a chair." I ordered, they nodded splitting up, walking toward the living room i stopped for a second when i seen the gents sitting around. 

      Looking down at her then back up i pursed my lips, Jack turned his head smiling and waving before turning back to the tv, his head suddenly snapped back to me with wide eyes and he shot up out of his seat. "What the hell happened?" He asked getting geoff and ryans attention just as gavin walked in with rope and ray with the chair. "Uh..." I tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. 

    "We got her..." I settled for, sitting her down in the chair i grabbed the rope from gavin, tying her to the chair just as she began stirring awake. 

*Charlottes POV* 

      I groaned before going to reach up to rub my head only to find out my arms are tied behind my back, blinking my eyes open the first thing i seen was that i am tied to a fucking chair, slowly lifting my head i seen six men standing around me. "What. The. Actual. Fuck?" I growled struggling against the binds, I noticed Ray standing there with his arms crossed looking at me. 

     Narrowing my eyes into a glare i looked him dead in the eyes. "You better pray to the mother fucking gods that i dont get out of these ropes, cause first thing im doing is slitting your throat." I growled, his eyes widened. "Wha- Gavin told me to!" He shouted pointing at Gavin who made a sound similar to a squawk. "Wot?! No i did not!" "I dont care who told who to do what." I paused looking around at all of them. "Im going to slit all of your throats and then dance in your blood." I threatened with a wicked smirk. 

     "Great. So you kidnapped a psycho, we already have one of those!" Geoff...? shouted looking at Michael who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  

    Clenching my fist i realized i had my ring on, mentally smirking i began rubbing the ring against the rope roughly. "We just want to ask a few questions." Michael said stepping closer, i looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as if telling him to carry on. "How long have you been heisting?" He asked curiously, i thought about it for a minute. "5 Years." "How old are you?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why does that matter?" "Just curious." Was all he said. "24." 

      "What got you started?" Jack i think jumped in curious, i pursed my lips rubbing harder against the rope. "I had a pretty shitty life and needed money." Was all i said, this time Geoff stepped forward to where he was a foot away from me, looking down he asked. "Where's the money?" i rolled my eyes and stated. "I've already went over this with your little guard dogs, im not telling you." I growled with narrowed eyes, he narrowed his eyes just as much, I rubbed my ring a few more times against the rope and felt it snap. 

    Sitting there for a few more seconds i looked up and began to smirk. "Why are you smirking...?" Ray asked slowly, wiggling my hands free i brought my hand up punching geoff as hard as i could knocking him back, they all looked at me with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?! Get her!" Geoff shouted standing back up pointing at me, i picked up the chair smashing it over rays head causing him to fall to the floor with a groan. Turning i went to run for the door but seen i think ryan blocking it growling in irritation i ran to their kitchen grabbing three knives, my specialty. 

      Gavin ran in first, once he seen the knives his eyes widened and he went to turn around but i already threw the knife and watched as it entered his leg, he fell to the floor clutching his leg, walking up i grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him further into the kitchen as the others ran toward the entrance of the kitchen i bent down putting a knife to his neck causing them all to stop. 

    "Dont more or he dies." i threatened pushing the knife harder against his neck, they froze looking at gavin with fear and worry in their eyes. I noticed Michael was looking at me with begging eyes and for some reason i felt bad... I took the knife away from his throat watching as they all relaxed a little more. "Just let me go home." I stated holding the knife out in front of me, they moved away allowing me to walk around them, with one last glance i ran out the door and into the elevator. 


End file.
